


Su primer chocolate

by BabylonSonja



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/M, Invierno, Marabilia, jaulas de seda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonSonja/pseuds/BabylonSonja
Summary: Fausto quiere sorprender a Ivy yendo en invierno a palacio pero es una nevada quién sorprende a Fausto. Al llegar a palacio, Ivy intenta que su prometido entre en calor y toman chocolate caliente juntos. Fausto lo prueba por primera vez.





	Su primer chocolate

Amaneció en Dione con los caminos blancos por la nieve. La semana pasada había caído la primera nevada y esa misma noche había empezado una tormenta que no dejaba a nadie salir. En palacio se habían preparado bien para el invierno y no faltaba la comida ni las chimeneas encendidas. Pese a la grandeza del palacio no hacía frío en el y los sirvientes solo necesitaban llevar una pequeña chaqueta para no pasar frío.

La reina Ivy se encontraba en sus aposentos cuando un sirviente llamó a la puerta y le anunció una llegada al palacio. Ivy, extrañada de que alguien saliese a los caminos con la tormenta de nieve, se levantó del escritorio y siguió al sirviente hacia el salón de las visitas. 

Ivy se sentó en el trono del salón y cuando una doncella iba a ponerle la corona, ella negó.  
-Si alguien ha decidido venir con esta tormenta a palacio, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es recibirlo como una igual -dijo antes de hacer que abriesen las puertas.

Un joven encapuchado entró y se inclinó sin mirar a la reina todavía. Tenía la capa empapada y le costaba caminar, fruto del frío que hacía fuera.  
-Levántate, hoy no es un día de formalidades. -Dijo Ivy mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al joven, curiosa. Diría que le resultaba familiar pero no sabía por qué.

El chico se levantó y dejó caer la capucha hacia atrás, revelando su identidad. Ivy abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero antes de que el joven pudiera abrir la boca y decir algo, Ivy corrió hacia él y le abrazó, ignorando su ropa fría y mojada. 

-¡Fausto! No te esperaba hasta la primavera - Dijo enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de él. -Estás congelado, vamos a cambiarte de ropa -Separó su cabeza del cuello de su prometido e hizo un gesto para que uno de los pocos criados que se habían quedado -Tráele algo de ropa seca, no queremos que enferme. -Dijo y cuando el criado se fue, dejó un tímido beso en los labios de Fausto.  
-Pensé en sorprenderte unas semanas antes de lo previsto, pero me temo que ha sido la nieve quién me ha sorprendido a mí -Dijo Fausto soltando una pequeña risa a la vez que se separaba de Ivy.- No hay nada que me guste más ahora que abrazarte, pero no quiero que cojas frío.  
Ivy asintió con un mohín en sus labios y le cogió la mano para acercarle a la chimenea de la habitación.  
-Esperaremos a que te traigan la ropa al lado del fuego, así entrarás en calor.  
Fausto sonrió y asintió, notando como el calor empezaba a acariciar su cuerpo. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del frío que habitaba en su cuerpo. 

No tardaron mucho en traerle la ropa a Fausto y le avisaron de que ya le habían preparado la habitación. Ivy y un par de sirvientes más le acompañaron a la habitación. Fausto entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Aprovechó el momento para asearse y tras secarse el pelo, se puso el traje que le habían prestado.  
Salió de la habitación y bajó al despacho de Ivy, esperando encontrarla ahí, pero al llamar a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Era raro el día que no estaba en él, siempre estaba trabajando. Más de lo que había visto a su padre pero entendía el por qué. Al ser la primera reina, la gente criticará todas las acciones que hiciese, o no hiciese.

La otra opción era que estuviese en sus aposentos.Fausto se dirigió a ellos y llamó a la puerta. Ivy le abrió la puerta a los segundos y le invitó a pasar. La mesa estaba llena de papeles y libros, muchos cerrados pero un par de ellos abiertos.  
\- Ni la nieve puede hacer que dejéis de trabajar, majestad. -Dijo Fausto con un tono levemente burlón.- Si seguís así, el pueblo os conocerá como Ivy la Aplicada, y no como la que consiguió ser la primera reina.  
\- Nunca dije que me gustaría pasar a la historia solo por eso -Ivy sonrió de lado levantándose de la mesa. Se acercó a Fausto y cogió su mano delicadamente. - Parece que el frío ya ha abandonado tu cuerpo.  
\- No tanto como parece. Aún tengo los dedos algo entumecidos. -Fausto movió los dedos de su mano libre para mostrárselo a Ivy, la cual asintió. - Pero imagino que en media hora a lo mucho podré moverlos con normalidad.  
-Aun así creo que deberías sentarte cerca de la chimenea. No quiero que acabes enfermando por el frío. 

Ivy guió al joven por su habitación hasta sentarle en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea, pero cuando hizo el amago de volver al escritorio, Fausto le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo a él, sentándola en su regazo.  
-Tómate un día libre, aunque solo sean unas horas para estar conmigo -Murmuró Fausto cerca del oído de la reina. - Nadie te juzgará por relajarte unas horas con tu prometido.  
Ivy dejó escapar una risa y asintió. Se acomodó en el regazo de Fausto y tomó sus dos manos, acariciándolas.  
-Creo que tengo un remedio para que recuperes el calor en tus manos. -Dijo al cabo de unos minutos. -Iré a pedirlo, no tardaré. -Besó durante un par de segundos los labios de Fausto y se levantó.  
Se dirigió a toda prisa a la puerta y le pidió algo a un guardia. Este asintió y dijo que se lo traerían enseguida. Entonces volvió con Fausto pero se sentó en el sillón de al lado. 

Fausto estaba preguntando sobre su hermana cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo acallaron. Se abrió la puerta y una doncella entró con una bandeja. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa que había al lado de la chimenea y tras hacer una reverencia, salió de la estancia. 

-¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó Fausto curioseando lo que había. A parte de un plato con galletas recién horneadas, había también dos tazas con un contenido marrón, más oscuro que el café.  
-Chocolate caliente -Respondió Ivy levantándose. Se acercó a Fausto y le tendió su taza. - la taza está caliente, así que ten cuidado. -Acercó un poco su sillón al de él y cogió su taza.  
-Creo que nunca he tomado esto. -Dijo Fausto arrugando la nariz.  
-¿Nunca?  
-Nunca. En Granth no suele hacer frío, por lo que no tomamos bebidas calientes.  
-Entonces es momento de que eso cambie -Ivy sonrió y se levantó de nuevo, dejó su taza a la que ya había dado un sorbo y se sentó en el regazo de Fausto. - Prueba un poco, te gustará.  
Fausto asintió y tomó un poco de su taza. Al notar que le quemaba la lengua dejó la taza en la mesa rápidamente.  
-Quema -Dijo Fausto sacando la lengua en un vano intento de que se enfriase. Ivy no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse.  
-Te he dicho que tuvieses cuidado, es chocolate caliente -Cogió una servilleta y con cuidado limpió una gota que se había quedado en los labios de Fausto. Después, Ivy cogió su taza y le dio un sorbo, mostrándole a Fausto como se hacía. -Si quieres, puedes mojar las galletas en el chocolate.  
Cogió una de las galletas y tras partirla por la mitad, mojó la galleta en el chocolate. Puso su mano libre bajo la galleta para que no gotease y se la acercó a la boca. Fausto lo probó y tras unos segundos en los que disfrutó de la impaciencia de Ivy, sonrió.  
\- Tenía que haber probado esto hace mucho tiempo. -Acercó su nariz a la de Ivy y la rozó, en un gesto cariñoso.- Gracias.  
-Sigo sin creerme que nunca lo hubieses probado. -Ivy repitió la acción de la galleta y Fausto abrió la boca, esperando que se lo diese a él. En cambio, Ivy se lo tomó y le sonrió inocentemente.

Los dos prometidos pasaron la mañana al lado de la chimenea, tomando su chocolate caliente y picándose entre ellos. También se dieron besos y se quisieron pero eso no se menciona, dejaremos que eso solo se quede entre ellos dos.


End file.
